Lucy Lemons
by kkfairyfanfic
Summary: Basically lemons for Lucy that I wrote! I've posted this on wattpad.
1. Stinlu Rolu Three way

After 3 years of being in Fairy Tail, not including Tenrou, Lucy got bored. All the guys were either taken or really uninteresting to her she wanted someone exiting and maybe something that was forbidden while she was deep in thought about this Gramps announced the GMG team's

Team 1:

Natsu

Lisanna

Gajeel

Gray

Lucy

Team 2:

Erza

Mirajane

Laxus

Freed

Evergreen

"Hey! ICE BREATH IM GOING TO EARN OUR TEAM MORE POINTS THAN YOU!" Screamed Natsu

"You wanna bet hot head?" Replied Gray while trying to get away from Juvia well... Being Juvia.

Time skip to the GMG*

"Natsu where are we going?" Lisanna and Lucy question in unison as Natsu drags them somewhere that's when Lucy saw it well them... The twin dragons, Lisanna notices that Lucy is staring at something.

"NATSU NOT THIS AGAIN!" Lisanna angrily shouted down the fire dragon slayers ear. Lucy noticed them turning to face them and quickly turned away blushing trying to not admit she was staring at their perfectly built bodi-- NO Lucy! Don't think like that they're the enemy guild! But they are hawtttt!

Brain no shuddup anyway I'm tired... "Natsu where is the inn located?" Lucy asked lazily just then...

Sting's P.O.V

Me and Rogue were going to head back to the inn when we heard three familiar voices it was the Hot headed stupid Salamander freak with his girlfriend and that curvy blondie hmm maybe I'll take her back to Sabertooth instead of letting her go to Fairytale me and Rogue will get some fun out of her she must be good with that body of hers, it really doesn't seem like Natsu would mind he has that white haired chick anyway.

"Hay Rogue that blonde looks like she would be very entertaining if you know what I mean"

"Yea Sting maybe we should take her for ourselves"

We both turned and saw that she was about to walk off so I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey blondie! How about you me and my friend Rogue go and have some fun eh?"

"Sting you're blonde too and what do you mean exactly?"

"How about we show you?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I began taking her to the inn room me and Rogue were staying in obviously my dear 'brother' followed close behind.

Once we were at our room I threw her on top of the bed

"Wait! WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DO WITH ME?"

"Jeez so loud I best shut you up" Rogue replied to her before smashing his lips against hers.

Lucy's P.O.V

To be honest they both kinda turned me on and this kiss...

I couldn't help but to kiss back his lips so soft and they taste like cherries then all of a sudden he breaks apart our kiss and I feel another set of lips upon mine this time tasting like hunny but I know where this is going to lead to God knows if I stop them or if I venture for more...

I knew it was wrong letting them do this but I couldn't say no... Or maybe I didn't want to, I did want someone to look at me with lust and passion that's exactly what I'm getting from these two dragon slayers so maybe...

Yes I am I'm going to allow this, as soon as I came to that conclusion my t-shirt and skirt were ripped from my body and two dragon slayer's were staring at my almost naked body and started to touch every piece of skin that they could, moaning in delight after I could feel Sting sucking on the skin of my collarbone but then I realized that they have too much clothes on. So I grabbed hold of rogue's t-shirt and pulled it over his head then started to remove his pants so that he would be in his boxers then Sting stops sucking my flesh but starts to un-clip my bra then I focus on Rogue again and meet face to face with his member, so he grabs my hair and thrusts his cock into my mouth.

He then starts to fuck my mouth and Sting starts to kiss down to my boob's and suck my tits to make me moan which then starts to push Rogue off the edge so he cums into my mouth. Once he has deposited his load into my mouth he pulls out and Sting stops, then I'm on my feet with Sting pushing himself into my pussy and Rogue pushing into my tight ass both of them thrusting at the same time sending me into pure bliss with each thrust "aaahh...STING...ROGUE IMMA..." just then I coated Sting's cock in my juices and a few more thrusts I feel two loads of cum enter my body.

They then pull out, pull me to their bed and sandwich me between them


	2. Colu Please Don't

It was an ordinary day in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall people talking fighting or just eating/drinking, when suddenly the guild doors flew open and the Oracion Seis walked in.

Natsu lit his hand on fire and Gray got in a defensive stance but all of their efforts would be in vain as every s-class mage was on a mission and master was in a meeting. Cobra let off a poisonous mist to knock everyone out, so the Oracion Seis held their breath and searched for someone, not long after the mist disappeared did the person they wanted walk through the door... Lucy Heartfilia the strongest celestial gate wizard in the world, once she saw what was happening she turned around to run but racer stopped her from leaving and was about to grab out and get her but she started to back away until she hit Cobra's chest and froze which made it easy for him to grab hold of her and bite into her neck marking her while successfully putting her to sleep as they took her to where they had stayed for the last few months and handcuffed her to a wall using magic cancelling handcuffs, taking her whip and keys.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to an unfamiliar scene around me. I was chained to a wall!

I've stopped counting how many times I've been kidnapped now... It's annoying and now someone is approaching me I wonder who... ITS COBRA! What does the Oracion Seis want now? "Well bright eyes you are one of the only celestial wizard in the world and the strongest at that" Cobra answered my thought. "So you want me to join the Oracion Seis... And if I don't?" I inquire. He chuckles and replies "you don't want to know" well whatever it is I'm not joining them. With that fixed in my mind Cobra stalks towards me eyes traveling my body and sits on my legs trapping me. He runs his claw like nail against the fabric of my top cutting it vertically in half, exposing my maroon lacy bra that hardly covered anything and matched Cobra's hair. He smirked and licked the fabric above my nipples trying to make me moan it didn't work. When he got frustrated he ripped my skirt off then started dry humping me. I've gotta admit he is sexy but I'd rather my first time was with someone that I love and not via rape. Cobra strips all his clothes and stands so his large member in in my face and one word hung in the air "suck" since I didn't comply with his order he got mad and forced his cock into my mouth and violently thrusted his hips back and forth quickly tiring my mouth. He didn't cum and was about to remove his cock until I timidly licked his tip and lightly sucked him as his salty pre-cum spilling out of the end. Knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to cum he fully pulled out of my mouth and carefully removed my panties then pushed inside of me with great speed and force. Surprisingly it didn't hurt like Mira and Lisanna said that it would but felt so good that I almost moaned, it seemed like Cobra was going to fully pull out but he snapped his hips back towards me this time making me moan his name in pleasure while he huskily whispered in my ear "you are mine now little mate." He continued fucking my sore pussy until his release. Panting he pulled out then threw me his t-shirt and my panties noting for me to get decent while he pulled his boxers, pants, socks and shoes on. Finishing he sat down pulled me on his lap and kissed me before I fell into a relaxing deep world of darkness.

Okay! So this was a total of 650 words for the chapter and Thanks for reading! And leave a comment on what you would like next Nalu Or Bixlu? You decide! Have a great day and Cya in the next chappie!


End file.
